Kill It Before It Dies
Kill It Before It Dies is a black-and-white horror movie made in 1958. History Phoebe's Childhood This movie is Phoebe Halliwell's favorite. When she was twelve years old, the movie was brought back to theaters. Even though she was not allowed to see it, Phoebe snuck out and went to the theatre anyway. She developed a crush on Billy, believing him to be the perfect man. The movie remained her favorite ever since."Chick Flick" Monkey Totem After her hearing was stolen by the Monkey Totem sent by The Crone, Phoebe tested her hearing by watching this movie and turning up the volume."Sense and Sense Ability" Image:PhoebeMovieHear1.jpg Image:PhoebeMovieHear2.jpg Image:PhoebeMovieHear.jpg Main Characters (Only characters seen) Billy Appleby :According to Phoebe, Billy is the perfect man. He is the boyfriend of Sally Mae but after he came out the movie, he fell in love with Phoebe. He was colored by Phoebe and stayed so for a few hours until he got back into the movie. He has been stabbed by Bloody Mary after which he and the sisters found out that he and characters from the movies can't be killed (they only die like they die in the respective movies). When in the real world, he missed the music and said he hated the exposition. Sally Mae :Sally Mae was hunted by a monster or beast. She is the girlfriend of Billy. Not much of her is known but she barely escaped the monster that was after her. She was very naive. The Story ]] From what we have seen and heard of, this is the story: * Some sort of monster or beast (judging on the cover, a werewolf) is after Sally Mae, a young girl who is in love with Billy Appleby. * Sally Mae gets her hair caught in the car door when the monster is about to get her. * At the end, Sally Mae is lost in the woods and calls out for Billy who then appears. He says the beast is gone, they kiss and run away. Alternate endings The movie has five alternate endings due to magical interferences: * The Demon of Illusion appears after Billy and Sally Mae run away. He smiles evilly. * It ends with Piper, Phoebe, Billy, and Sally Mae fighting the Demon of Illusion. Piper and Phoebe get stuck inside; Prue reverses the film to save them. * It ends with the death of the Demon of Illusion; the film gets destroyed. * Billy and Phoebe say goodbye to each other. * Cole shimmers in and tells Phoebe he's back for good."Bride and Gloom" DemonIllusionMovie.jpg|The Demon of Illusion in the movie BillySallyPhoebe.jpg|Phoebe joined Billy and Sally in the movie. "Look I'm retro!" DemonIllusionVanquish.jpg|The Demon of Illusion gets vanquished by Prue. BillyPhoebeBye.jpg|Phoebe says bye to Billy ColeMovie.jpg|Cole tells Phoebe he's back Notes and Trivia * "Chick Flick" was one of the most difficult episodes to film because of the interaction with the characters on theatre screen. * Only the ending of the movie is seen, specifically only one set in the woods. This was presumably done so only one set had to be built. * The actual video in the case was The Thirteenth Floor. References Category:Movies/Television